


a distinct possibility

by tinacita



Series: adam & christina [16]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Adam and Christina have a small chat ...
Series: adam & christina [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	a distinct possibility

**Author's Note:**

> adam spoke to me! it's short, but meaningful (i think!)

***Adam’s POV***

As I watched Christina clean up after our meal, I thought more on my predicament. I still had not spoken to her, nor had she said anything to me.

There was so little time left before she had to return to her … normal … life and I did not want to waste it having yet another depressing conversation.

“Adam? Are you all right?”

Turning, I saw my delightful Christina staring at me, looking very concerned.

“You seem worried. What’s wrong?” she asked.

Standing up, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Sighing, I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

“My sweet dancer, I am quite well, thank you. I was merely contemplating something. You need not worry.”

Pulling away from me, she peered into my eyes. She held my gaze for a long moment, and then laid her head on my chest.

“I know what you’re thinking about, because I’ve been thinking about it too. And I don’t want to,” she said quietly.

“Oh Christina …”

Gently picking her up, I carried her upstairs to the living room and set her on the couch next to me.

I tried to speak several times, but even with my extensive vocabulary, I could not find the words.

My precious artist curled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

“I don’t want to leave. And I know I have to,” she lamented.

Still unable to articulate my thoughts, I merely held her.

“BUT … Just because I have to start dancing again doesn’t mean I can’t stay here with you. I’ve been thinking about how to make it work. I … I NEED to be with you Adam,” she said ruefully.

“Christina …”

She pulled away from me just enough to look deeply into my eyes. 

“Please … I need to say this,” she whispered.

Nodding, I allowed her to continue.

“I know we’ve had this conversation before, and I know you think you’re holding me back, or forcing me to choose you. But you’re not. I don’t know any other way to say that. I’m here because I want to be. And there is not a damn thing that you can say to change my mind, so don’t even bother,” she stated assertively.

“I also know that you heard me the other night, when I said that I loved you. And yes, I DO love you. Nothing’s going to change that either,” she said.

“Christina …”

“And before you say that I’m wrong, or confused, or whatever, I’m not. I’m absolutely sure that I love you. And I think that … that … that you love me too …” she continued.

Sighing again, I tried standing but my stubborn dancer grabbed my arm and refused to let go.

“You … you do not understand …”

“Adam … I think maybe I sort of do. You’re scared. So am I. But I also know that I’d rather be scared WITH you. I realize that our … relationship … is weird, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t help how I feel, and I think what scares you most is that you feel the same way,” she explained.

After a lengthy silence, I finally looked at my precious dancer. She smiled, patiently waiting for me reply. 

“You continually surprise me Christina, which is quite rare for a zombie. Although I do not place you in the same category as the rest. I cannot deny that you are correct. I am scared. And yes, you do understand a great deal.”

She smiled again and hugged me.

“Adam,” she sighed. 

“It is just … I have not been this thoroughly content for a very long time, and I do not wish for my joy to come at your expense.”

She giggled against me, and I cherished not only the sound, but also the vibration against my chest.

“For as smart as you are you certainly don’t listen very well,” she commented.

It was my turn to chuckle.

“Eve tells me that quite frequently.”

“Do you at least listen to her?” Christina asked.

“Not really, no.”

She playfully swatted my chest before looking at me.

“Silly vampire,” she teased. “I wish I could make you truly hear me. I want to be here, with you. You make me feel so … alive, which is utterly bizarre considering that you’re sort of not …”

Smiling, I softly kissed her nose.

“That right there is half the reason I love you,” she said sincerely. “That smile makes me so happy and knowing that I can cause that makes my heart sing.”

“My beloved dancer …”

“Please Adam … don’t push me away. You know what happened when you did the last time. We were both miserable, and it didn’t work out for either one of us. You keep telling me that you only want me to be happy. YOU make me happy. Being here with you makes me happy,” she pleaded.

Gathering her into my arms once more, I sighed. Perhaps I should just listen to both Eve and Christina, and allow myself to enjoy this … permit myself to be happy …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, as always, for reading :)


End file.
